


That Smile Could Save Me

by toomanycups



Category: The Cloverfield Paradox, The Cloverfield Paradox (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanycups/pseuds/toomanycups
Summary: Reader can't sleep and bumps into Mundy while grabbing a bagel.





	That Smile Could Save Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavensong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensong/gifts).



> I wrote this fic for my beLOVED FRIEND KARA WHO loves this fluffy boy

“Aye, ya know if ya eat it all in one go it tastes better, yeah?”

You stopped mid-way to eating the 3D-printed, sad excuse for a bagel piece of styrofoam. Feeling your sugar low hit you like a rock, you decided to take a trip to the common room for a snack. Snack being a word used loosely. You expected to be alone, but it looks like someone else was having trouble sleeping. Not even having to turn towards the voice you knew who it was from his thick Irish accent.

Mundy was playing with the foosball table by himself. He was usually in the center of everybody-- always part of the group-- so it was a little weird to see him alone. And, of course, he wouldn’t be caught without his signature grin.

Raising an eyebrow, you couldn’t help but to smile back. His smiley disposition was contagious.

“Eat it all in one go? I would think that would just make you choke. This thing is like sawdust.”

He stopped his game to look back at you. “It’s ‘ard at first but getting’ it o’er with is a treat all in itself. ‘Ere, I’ll show ya!” With a pep in his step, he made his way next to you and the worst bagel machine ever. You watched him press the button and patiently wait for the disk of despair, a smile still on his face. He was always so smiley. No matter what he always was radiating positivity and not in an annoying way.

It had been a year since you boarded the Shepard with the rest of your talented crew. What was supposed to only be a 6-month mission, turned out to be much longer. Everyone was beginning to lose hope and was exhausted, including yourself. You would spend countless hours each day walking the ship, trying to calculate what was keeping the station from completing the mission. Over the months, you’ve made friends with all of the crew members-- Ava, Kiel, Schmidt, Tam, Volkov—but not like Mundy.

Mundy was the glue that kept the crew together. Upon entering a room, tension would immediately disperse. You didn’t want to admit it, but you were a little addicted to his positivity. The cold, dark months watching your planet circle without you, waiting for your mission to be complete was getting to you. You never could keep yourself from smiling around him. His dark hair curling around his face, and soft eyes kept you warm.

The click from him reaching in to grab his finished “bagel” snapped you out of your trance.

Oops.

You had been staring.

He met your gaze, excitement in his face. God, he was too cute. He motioned for you to hold up your bagel. You nodded and reached for it, still a little skeptical of what this man was saying.

“Aight, are ya ready?”

“Wait, we’re going at the same time?”

“’Eah! It’ll be fun, trust me!”

Giggling, you accepted his offer. “Okay, okay! Let’s do this!”

“That’s the spirit!  On the count ‘o three!”

Lifted bagels.

“One!”

Laughing, you joined in on the count.

“Two!”

A “clink” of the bagels together like they were wine glasses.

“Three!”

And you both went for it. Cramming the block into both of your mouths, there was only slight choking. The chewing was the worst part, but everything after that was smooth sailing. After a shout of victory, Mundy shot his hand up for a high-five which you immediately reciprocated.

“Sooooo? ‘Ow ‘bout that?” He backed up to take a seat at the table in the center of the room. Pulling out a chair, he patted the seat for you to join him. Sitting down, you pretended to think it over, an exaggerated “HMMM” coming from you. Still smiling, he leaned closer to you, waiting for an answer.

Not being able to contain your giggles, you patted him lightly on the shoulder, your face relaxing. “I’m just kidding! I guess you were right. Somehow finishing it all at once did help the taste.”

“Right?? I don’ know ‘ow it does it, but whatever works!” He seemed excited through the whole ordeal, which made you hyped. All you did was eat a bagel and Mundy had somehow turned it into something fun. Little chuckles were shared back and forth over the ridiculousness of the moment. Being in a space station having nothing else to do, these moments were something to be cherished, though.

The laughter died down and the two of you were left smiling at one another. There wasn’t any awkwardness, just silently enjoying each other’s company. He was still leaning close to you, which was cute. The way he was looking at you it seemed like he had something to say, or maybe you were reading too much into it. You wanted to continue looking at him, but suddenly felt yourself becoming embarrassed. Your gaze drifted to the foosball table which then reminded you of something.

“Hey, Mundy? Why were you alone in here earlier?”

You didn’t see his reaction, but you can assume by the slight shift in his posture you had surprised him.

“I, uh,” He scratched his head, “I couldn’ sleep. Tried goin’ for a run, but wouldn’ ya know it I some’ow ended up in the kitchen.”

You turned to him to meet his smile with your own. “Truly a tale for the ages.”

Mundy shrugged, “Not all ‘eroes wear capes, w’at can I say?”

Jabbing him lightly, you rolled your eyes, “You wouldn’t look half bad in one, though!”

With that he seemed taken back. Afraid you might have made things awkward, you quickly try to think of something else to say. Panic ran through you until you felt a strong hand on your shoulder ground you back to the station. Confused, you looked at him but the look you were met with made your heart do a flip. His usual smile had softened, and his eyes twinkled with a knowing aura. “Ain’t it funny,” his low voice making you jump a little. Carefully, he looked down at your hand before looking to you for consent. You looked down at your own hand, wondering what he was getting at, but nodded up at him.

Jeez, he towered over you even while sitting down.

A warm hand gently encaptured yours. The station was gone and when you looked at Mundy it was like it was just the two of you drifting in space. Held breaths and beating hearts pumped through the vacuum of the universe. For a moment, you were relaxed. There was no crisis down on Earth. You hadn’t been stuck on Shepard for over a year away from your family. You had made a family all your own. And the man on the other side of your hand had captured your heart.

Wrapping your fingers around his, you could see on his face you had surprised him once again.

He leaned close to you once again, voice almost a whisper, “I’d say the same ‘hing fo’ you.”

Staring at each other, you both sat in silence for a bit.

…

…

…

_Pfft._

Laughter broke out at the situation. Both of you couldn’t stay too serious for too long.

“That was so cheesy!” You continued to hold his hand but bumped his shoulder with yours.

“I know, I know! But, lis’en! It sounded cool in m’ ‘ead!”

“What am I gonna do with you?”

“Oh ho ho,” Suddenly his face was right on yours, you could almost feel his stubble, “I know a couple o’ things.”

Your face began to heat up, but before you could think of what he could mean, he had pulled you to your feet.

“1v1! Foosball! Winna’ take all!”

Blinking, you let that register in your head. Usually, you weren’t in the mood to play that game, but like you already knew: His eagerness was contagious. Before you knew it, the both of you were laughing and spinning the sticks on table. Definitely spinning them too fast sometimes, but neither of you cared.

You both were there all night, laughing, talking about your dreams. Long enough for the rest of the crew to wake up and meet you all in there to start the work day.


End file.
